183rd SE Battalion
by nemisis96730
Summary: A story I was inspired to writ about my clan on BF 2142, T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

The 183rd Battalion

_The 183__rd__ Battalion_

_This story is of my 2142 clan which consists of 152 members._

_I hope this will be a good story for all readers. _

_Quick intro._

_Aclure- Commander_

_Guardian- Sub-commander_

_Hackal- Soldier pulled into war through draft_

_Pwndt- Lunatic Subordinate_

_Noobontheloose- Soldier with a good aim and cocky attitude_

_Sunshadow- Recon who sometimes disobeys direct orders_

_Yoshi- Field medic_

_Dead- Lone wolf in group who was disbanded from special forces after failed infiltration. Was promoted to company B commander._

_Flydoggie- Group engineer who steals enemy vehicles as much as destroys them._

_Luna- New recruit in battalion. Was assigned to Dead's company after first mission._

_Chapter 1: New mission._

"_ALRIGHT ON YOUR FEET SOLDIER!"_

"_MEDIC! WE NEED A MEDIC OVER HERE!"_

"_INCOMING!"_

_Hackal fell to the ground as explosions tore through the company ranks._

"_Why?"_

"_LOOK OUT! ENEMY WALKER!"_

"_Why?_

"_HACKEL GET OVER HERE NOW!"_

_Hackal looked back and saw Dead shouting at him but couldn't make out the words after the last shout._

"_MORE TANKS INBOUND!"_

_Hackal started to his feet….only in time to receive the shock of a blast from the Pac tank._

"_No more...please…no more." He started whispering. As he was he didn't see the enemy soldiers advancing while his allies retreated._

"_HACKEL! MOVE!" Dead shouted. But Hackal wouldn't respond. He wouldn't even try when Pac soldiers walked up to him and started beating him._

"_Hackal you……" He was cut of as the walkers and tanks blew through the right flank. He toke one last look towards Hackal and started ordering a full retreat. _

"_ALRIGHT FALL BACK!" Dead shouted over his company speaker. "WE ARE RETURNING TO VERDUN!"_

_Platoon leaders shouted the order to their subordinates as they passed. The soldiers began to move back from their fox holes as the Pac forces gained more ground._

_Hackal, now completely unconscious didn't even know what had happened._

_Company B had lost Berlin._

_Alright this chapter is basically meant introduce a few characters not to win any awards okay?_

_I made this for unknown reasons._

_Drop me a review please._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry on the wait I caused…. but I hope this compensates.

Dead slid through the camp as he moved towards the command tent, all the while trying hard to ignore the disheartened soldiers around him.

It had been nearly two weeks since the EU had lost Berlin to the Pac spear head attack that, had left company B nearly eradicated. All they could do was hope the titan would arrive soon and get them out of there before the enemy caught up with them.

"General Era," Came a call from his left.

"Yes?" He responded turning towards the man who called him, "Can I help you?"

"Sir," The soldier replied saluting him, lowering his arm when it was returned, "My partner and myself would like to check the perimeter for Pac scouts."

Dead stared hard at the recon soldier, "You don't think they caught up do you?" He asked quietly.

"We can only pray they haven't but it can't hurt to check."

"Alright…..go and check it out. Report back every half hour."

"Sir!" After a quick salute he was off.

Dead stared a little longer before continuing to the CC tent, he still had a meeting to attend.

"Sir. Commander Aclure is on the other line, he would like to talk to you." The tech operator, Lun, reported. "He says its important."

"Alright patch him through."

"Sir!"

Static passed over the screen as it connected, and Dead expected to be berated for the loss.

"-ar me? Dead are you there?"

"Commander Aclure sir! I read you sir!"

"Good. I want a sit rep now."

"Yes sir!"

Seven hours passed before Dead's recounting of the past events.

"And then we fell back to Camp Gibraltar and called for a evac."

"….I see. Well then the titan will be there in 14 hours if all goes as planned." Aclure said.

"Yes sir. Thank you sir. Ahhhh….who is the…ah titan commander? Sir?"

"It is…..Kaaawaboy."

"…He made the class? He is coming to enforce us? Ah…. so its over?"

" Hold to hope. There are three other titans with him"

" Three?...Alright I will hold this position until they arrive."

"Very well. Aclure out."

Dead looked at the map of Gibraltar and began forming a battle plan.

Meanwhile

"Sir we have an important mission here."

"Huh? Uhhhh…..oh hey there John. Why don't you just enjoy yourself, we wont arrive for another twelve hours!"

"Sir your intoxicated before an important battle….."

"No….not yet anyway. Why should it bother m-"

"Captain! The battles begun!"

"Wow….Pilot increase speed to full. All other titans should do the same. We just lost some time. John get your squad prepared for drop."

"Yes sir."

A soldier in the corner of the command deck moved to the captains side, "Kaaawa…..you should have been more serious. If we had been at full speed we could have been there 3 hours earlier."

"….shut up. Get your ships ready Doggie the gunships will be deployed ahead of the titans to attack PAC forces in C.G……. Good luck."

"Hey. Its me." He replied walking away with a smirk.

"…….but is it enough?" Kaaawa said to himself.

Dead stared through the wreckage of a EU walker at the advancing line of PAC forces.

"Commander." Came a quiet call.

Dead turned. Lun was sitting there with a Voss L-AR. "What is it?"

"My squad is setting mines around the corner….you should fall back."

"Alright. Now get back."

With a quick nod Lun was off. Dead looked once more at the enemy line.

With a quick inhale Dead said into a small radio, "Orbital strike to my north 50 meters." Then he was running straight back to the fortified position made by his company. His steps were covered by explosions.

"…….Looks like we may be able to hold off after all General…the titan reinforcements are almost here."

"Good…prepare for battle." With that he stood atop harbors main building. "Now we just need the final piece to fall into place."

A man with a full head helmet stood near the landing boat and watched as the first wave was nearly decimated by the orbital strike.

"Well what do you think…..Hackel?"

"…….Excellent."

-A/N

………………….Crap I know….sorry Pwndt.


End file.
